Nameless Maiden
by Suigin Walker
Summary: En medio de la guerra, y los amargos recuerdos, las preguntas sin respuesta, las pesadillas. Xander encuentra a alguien en quien confiar. Y ella, una forastera sin nombre, un lugar en el mundo. Revelations-Route.


**Disclamer** : Fire Emblem no es de mí propiedad. Los juegos y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo & Intelligent Systems. Lo único bajo mi nombre es la trama de esta historia.

 **Summary** : En medio de la guerra, y los amargos recuerdos, las preguntas sin respuesta, las pesadillas. Xander encuentra a alguien en quien confiar. Y ella, una forastera sin nombre, un lugar en el mundo. _Revelations-Route._

 **Pareja/Personajes** : [Xander/Lucina]

 **Advertencias** : Revelations-Route/Post-Awakening/Spoilers/Errores ortográficos.

 **Dedicado a:** Ryuu Akasaka. Por cumplir años el 10/01/2017.

* * *

 **Nameless Maiden**

El primer encuentro entre ellos se dio durante la noche del mismo día en que Corrin se alzó, para incredulidad de ambas familias, en contra de ambos reinos.

Una parte de sí, la del hermano mayor y amoroso que casi siempre trataba de mantener oculta en los últimos tiempos con palabras escasas, imitando en ocasiones, el pesado aire que rodeara a su propio padre. Se enorgulleció, al encontrar la determinación en los irisis escarlata. Desgraciadamente, cuando esos ojos rojizos se suavizaron y Corrin abrió su corazón, expresando su deseo de no luchar, Xander supo que habia fallado.

Pero no todo termino ahí. La confirmación de su fracaso se hizo evidente al volver al campamento, al ver los rostros conflictivos de los soldados, al percibir el aire hostil, al ver a Elise refugiarse tras Camilla, incomoda y asustada.

Xander inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Percibiendo como las murmuraciones se sucedían en cadena, de un oído a otro, consiente del pesado aire y las miradas desconfiadas de sus propias filas. No ayudo para nada que Leo pidiera calma, aquello solo consiguió elevar los murmullos en gritos de ira, enojo e incredulidad.

— ¡Es un traidor!

— ¡Cómo es posible que el Príncipe Corrin traicionara a Norh!

— ¡Al parecer la sangre Hoshidiana es más fuerte para él!

— ¡¿Por qué permitieron que un Príncipe extranjero se uniera al ejercito?!

Xander apretó los labios sin desviar la viste del frente, comprendía a sus hombres, comprendía a su pueblo. Después de todo, ¿Cómo osaba Corrin el traicionarles? ¿a dudar de él, Camilla, Leo y Elise?

— " _Es posible que estuviera equivocado"_ —la amargura se instalo entonces en su corazón, clavándose como espinas, apretándole como cadenas, quemándole como hierro caliente en la piel. Desde un inicio, tal vez, el amor de hermanos que dio sin condiciones-a quien en otros tiempos fue un pequeño niño solitario, aquel que entreno día con día, viéndolo crecer-, no significo realmente nada en primer lugar. Pues que así fuera, decidió— ¡Atención todos! —bramó, acallando las exclamaciones. Los ojos de cada soldado fijos en él, expectantes—Desde este día hasta que su vida sea extinguida por el filo de una espada de Norh. El Príncipe Corrin es y será un traidor. La compasión y la misericordia le serán negadas. Quien se una a su causa, enemigo de Norh habrá de ser. Sin excepciones…—hizo una pausa que se prolongo por un breve momento, dirigiendo una mirada firme en dirección a sus hermanos. Elise pareció querer decir algo, pero Camilla la detuvo, entrelazando sus dedos fríos y enguantados con los de su pequeña mano. Leo, por su parte, miró al frente; imperturbable. No existían segundas oportunidades en Norh— ¡Por la gloria del Reino de Norh!

— ¡POR NORH!

Cuando el clamor murió, tornándose el atardecer en un manto de oscuridad dominado por las estrellas. Y las únicas palabras que se permitió intercambiar con Camilla fue un apagado: Por favor, cuida de Elise. Xander se refugió en la frágil privacidad que le brindara su tienda.

Al menos así fue hasta pasada la medianoche. Un soldado entro, con la respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas y bañado en sudor.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Son Faceless, señor! ¡Están atacando una aldea cercana a las fronteras!

* * *

La aldea, bautizada, de acuerdo al rápido informe de Leo, con el nombre de Anri. Era una aldea pacifica que figuraba geográficamente como una de los pocas tierras que poseían campos fértiles. Constituyendo una escasa, pero muy importante parte de los territorios bajo el mando de Norh.

Sin embargo, eso ahora parecía cosa del pasado. Xander apretó los dientes, blandiendo, aumentando la velocidad de su montura, ignorando tanto el humo como el ruido de las estructuras de madera, paja y piedra crepitar, derrumbarse bajo el destructivo abrazo del fuego, convirtiéndose en escombros.

— ¡Laslow!

— ¡Señor!

—Quiero que busques sobrevivientes y los protejas de los Faceless. Lleva contigo a tres o cuatro soldados como refuerzos.

—Entendido, trate de no morir ¿de acuerdo? —bromeó el mercenario. Pero para Xander fue obvia la preocupación que destilaban sus ojos grises.

Sorprendentemente, o tal vez porque las sonrisas despreocupadas de Laslow conseguían calmar un poco sus ánimos, Xander correspondió a la misma, con aire divertido.

—El día que yo muera será el día en que no me importen tus avances desvergonzados, incluso con mis propias hermanas.

— ¡Auch! —guiñando un ojo con expresión herida, Laslow sonrío— Bien, pues supongo que deberemos apostar por eso cuando vuelva—rio el mercenario adoptando aquel aire adusto que se presentaba siempre al entrar en combate. Xander entonces supo que él estaría bien. Su subordinado era más de lo que aparentaba— ¡Solo esperen mis inocentes señoritas! ¡Laslow irá a su rescate! —declaró, perdiéndose entre la cortina de humo, fuego, gritos y escombros.

Ahora solo, Xander retomo la marcha. Ya habia localizado desde la distancia a dos Faceless, a dos o tres metros. Estaban dándole la espalda, por ende un ataque sorpresa debería bastar para…

Los ojos de Xander captaron entonces una sombra que se alzaba más allá de su propio cuerpo. Más grande, colosal, corpulenta. Al alzar la vista, y mirar por sobre su hombro, supo que habia sido descuidado. Ahí, alzando ambos puños al cielo, con toda la intensión de dejar caer el peso de los mismos como el azote de una maza, un Faceless rugió, festejando su victoria.

No obstante los puños no descendieron, aplastando su cuerpo y el de su caballo como Xander pensó que sucedería, por una fracción de segundo. Ampliando los ojos, contemplo el cuerpo del Faceless separarse en dos perfectas partes, para después, desintegrarse en el aire como pequeñas partículas oscuras que ahora se mezclaban con las cenizas, que danzaban por el aire. Dando paso al contorno de una figura, más pequeña, enfrente de él.

Sobrepasaba sin duda a Elise, pero no si le comparaba con Camilla. Más o menos de la altura de Leo. El cabello era de un azul oscuro y corto, siendo sus ropas de una tonalidad similar. De sus hombros colgaba una capa raída, y una máscara peculiar-semejando a una mariposa con bordes dorados-cubría sus ojos, haciendo imposible saber el género de su salvador.

 _Su salvador_ , era extraño jugar con el pensamiento. Sintió vergüenza, nunca antes le habia sucedido un descuido como aquel. Usualmente él siempre estaba más atento, más concentrado en lo que le rodeaba.

Su silencio, como se dio cuenta mucho más tarde, despertó preocupación en el otro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con moderada preocupación.

Xander asintió.

—Perfectamente. Agradezco la ayuda que me has brindado.

—No hay que darlas. Después de todo, has venido a proteger a tu pueblo.

Xander parpadeó. No lo habia notado al principio, pero la voz del enmascarado poseía un extraño acento. Similar al de Laslow.

¿Serian del mismo país?

—Si me permites preguntar tu nombre…

—Príncipe—la voz que él reconociera firme pero suave al mismo tiempo, una voz engañosa. Corto el aire, impidiéndole proseguir con sus palabras—Tu tienes un deber ¿no es verdad?

Xander quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero no hubo tiempo. Noto la forma en que los hombros delgados se tensaban, y la espada-peculiar, con un aire de misticismo similar a la suya propia-empuñada con ambas manos, apuntaba hacia sus próximos objetivos. Guiando las riendas de su caballo, quedando así nuevamente frente a frente con un grupo de ahora diez Faceless, Xander no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo.

Su salvador de turno fue el primero en moverse, corriendo velocidad y moviéndose con tal agilidad que por momentos, parecía desvanecerse por varios segundos. Su espada cortaba con limpieza y precisión los brazos, piernas y cabezas de los gigantes. Xander, por su parte, se dedico a atacar a los enemigos más próximos al otro con la magia de su espada. El haz de luz carmesí carbonizaba la carne de las bestias con cada corte hecho en el aire. Cuando el número se habia visto reducido a no más de tres, Xander se abalanzo sobre estos, esquivando sus ataques, arremetiendo contra ellos de frente. Hasta que no quedo ni uno en pie.

Xander trató de regular su respiración. El calor del fuego y humo combinados con el aire seco no ayudaban. Inesperadamente, y de un momento a otro, Xander sintió algo contra su boca y nariz; era un pañuelo.

Bajó la mirada, confundido. Pero el enmascarado no dio muestras de agitación por sus acciones. De hecho, Xander contuvo una risa al ver como se apartaba, tras haberse mantenido de puntillas hasta lograr alcanzarle. Su montura era bastante inmensa y alta a diferencia de otros caballos.

— ¡Príncipe!

— ¡Lord Xander!

Xander bajo de su caballo al oír las voces de sus soldados. Estos se oían agitados, y por las expresiones de sus rostros al darle alcance, no traían buenas noticias. Xander no supo explicar porque, pero escudo al más pequeño, colocándose al frente de él.

— ¡El fuego no se detiene señor!

—Y además de eso, ya ha llegado a los las huertas.

El rubio apretó los dientes, tratando de contener la frustración que se apilaba de a poco en su espíritu. Pero le era imposible, los campos fértiles de Anri tal como le especifico Leo eran de importancia no solo para Norh, sino para su pueblo. La comida era cada vez más escasa, y Anri era una de las pocas aldeas que aún podía permitirse el brindar una ofrenda tributaria.

Norh ya sufría hambre, pero con esto…

—Va llover—Xander tembló al captar el susurro tras su espalda, era él. Estaba hablando con la voz ligeramente más suave—Descuide, esta aldea se repondrá. Todo estará bien—aseguró, con una certeza que a Xander le pareció más que nada una vana esperanza.

Xander quería preguntarle a que se refería, quería cuestionarle como tenía esa seguridad. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió una gota de agua deslizarse de su piel. Era agua y no sudor. Tras esa gota cayo otra, y otra más al punto en que una lluvia torrencial beso las ardientes llamas extinguiéndolas.

En medio de los vítores de alegría y el jolgorio al ver el fuego extinguirse, Xander se dio la vuelta, con el blanco pañuelo de seda todavía en su mano. El enmascarado sin nombre, no estaba a la vista.

* * *

—No es tuyo.

Xander, siguiendo al pie de la letra el código de etiqueta estudiado durante su juventud, hizo lo que se esperaba de él. Concluyendo su sorbo de té, con expresión inalterable, dejo la taza delicadamente sobre el plato. Para después, enfrentar la mirada curiosa de Camilla.

—No creo entender a lo que te refieres.

Camilla entorno la mirada con sospecha, ladeando suavemente la cabeza hacia su derecha. Un hábito que Xander reconocía. Ella estaba buscando las palabras correctas para dirigir el hilo de la conversación.

—El pañuelo.

—" _Era eso entonces"_ — pensó Xander, consiente del delicado trozo de seda blanca que descansaba, doblado y limpio a un lado del tintero de su escritorio.

Tras que el fuego mermase gracias a la lluvia. Xander centro sus esfuerzos en organizar un pequeño grupo de escoltas para llevar a los sobrevivientes de Anri al pueblo más cercano. Los aldeanos estaban agradecidos por seguir con vida, al mismo tiempo que por sus esfuerzos. Pese que la aldea habia sido gravemente destruida, los campos en su mayoría habían conseguido salvarse. Una preocupación menos, pero no para él. No completamente.

No había una sola pista sobre aquella persona, después de todo.

Al principio Xander había aceptado los argumentos de Leo: Un posible buen samaritano, mercenario o conocido de la aldea con el suficiente honor para prestar el poder de su acero. Pero Xander creía que debía existir algo más. Especialmente porque, al retornar al campamento y contarles la anécdota a sus subordinados. Laslow se mostro drásticamente distante. Sus ojos no le observaban, el rictus marcado en sus labios no destilaba humildad ni amistad como lo hacía su sonrisa despreocupada.

Sin dejar de lado que, lo más alarmante de todo, es que pese a contar con la evidente atracción de las jóvenes del pueblo hacia él. Laslow dio las buenas noches, retirándose a dormir nuevamente.

Xander decidió entonces que investigaría, no tanto por el comportamiento de Laslow, pues puede que el enmascarado no tuviera que ver con su pasado, como creía él. No, la razón de que Xander pidiera a sus informantes y espías el saber de la más mínima pista posible sobre su avistamiento o paradero, era para devolverle aquel pañuelo.

Era tonto, un absurdo, él lo sabía. Ah, pero el honor, orgullo y sentido de la responsabilidad podían más que él. No se sentía a gusto teniendo una deuda, reconociendo a su vez, que, de volverle a ver, le gustaría retribuir su favor y asistencia.

Camilla escucho con interés sus motivos, tomando con la punta de sus dedos el pañuelo de seda, examinando el bordado.

—Es una tela de alta calidad.

—Me percate de eso cuando las cosas se calmaron. No solo está hecho de una seda bastante peculiar, sino que además el bordado…

—Luce igual a una cresta familiar. Tal vez, tu salvador fuera otro noble.

—Es posible, pero ya investigue. Si es un noble, no es de Norh. No hay ninguna casa noble que posea este símbolo como cresta—exhalo un suspiro, recargando el peso de su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, masajeando sus sienes—De no ser por él, hubiera muerto.

— ¿Él? ¿seguro? —la voz de Camilla adquirió, de un momento a otro, aquel tono enigmático que en ocasiones Xander encontraba molesto. Le hacía creer que ella sabía cosas que él no—Bueno, supongo que es de esperar, no existen mujeres tan galantes.

—No fue mi intención el ofenderte. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo reconozco tu poder, y el de Elise—explicó él, ligeramente apenado de haber insultado a su hermana—Su apariencia, movimientos y modales se asemejan más a los de un príncipe, es por eso. Sé que aún es muy pronto para dar certeza a mis suposiciones…

—Descuida, solo jugaba contigo—admitió, con una risa musical la princesa mayor. De repente, la misma se esfumo quedando detrás un eco hueco. Ella miró de forma contemplativa el pañuelo, perdiéndose en el blanco color de la seda. Tan parecido al cabello albino de Corrin…—Xander—llamó. Xander le miró, notando la consternación de sus ojos.

—Es tarde—dijo, pues no quería hablar de esto. No estaba listo, no quería revivir la escena en su mente, las palabras de Corrin, la visión de él atacando a quienes juro proteger. No quería recordar su fracaso, no deseaba repetir la declaración dada en el campamento, sencillamente…—Es muy tarde. No sabemos cuando nuestro padre requerirá nuestra presencia. Te aconsejo que vayas a dormir—con el corazón acelerado, y un nudo en el estomago, Xander se levanto de la silla, tomando el pañuelo de seda de manos de Camilla.

— ¿Y tú que harás?

Xander calló por brevemente, fijando sus ojos en el pañuelo.

—Iré a cabalgar.

Dicho aquello, Xander camino. Espalda y hombros rectos, mirada al frente, semblante serio. Abriendo la puerta, cerrándola apenas un poco, invitando a la ocupante restante a retirarse.

No miró atrás en ningún momento.

* * *

Xander contemplo la construcción de piedra. Las altas torres, los muros, al igual que la puerta levadiza. La Fortaleza Norte, él único lugar que guardaba buenos recuerdos en su memoria, ahora se sentía helada, abandonada, olvidada.

Justo como él en estos momentos.

Se reprocho por su debilidad, por terminar guiando los pasos de su caballo hasta el sendero-tan familiar por años para él-, al sitio donde habia convivido, compartido risas y momentos de juego con quien ahora era su enemigo.

Se llevo una mano al pecho, directo en la zona del corazón. Aún dolía, el saberse un fracaso no solo como soldado leal a su país, sino como hermano mayor.

Tal vez debería dar marcha atrás, montar su caballo, volver a Krakenburg. Acostarse en el lecho, para así no pensar en nada más.

Ah, pero no podía. Aquello le resultaba imposible. Mientras caminaba, con las riendas en mano, guiando a su leal montura a los establos, Xander comenzó a recordar. Ahí, a la derecha, con una altura de dos metros, estaba todavía la torre en la cual Camilla solía reunirles a todos, donde Corrin y Leo se apiñaban juntos, uno a cada lado de ella, escuchando los relatos de los libros que desempolvaban de la olvidada biblioteca. Donde Elise, aún pequeña, se reía, moviendo los pies de atrás hacia adelante, con él sosteniéndola por la cintura para mantenerla quieta.

Habían sido tan felices… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?

A su nariz llego el aroma fresco de las rosas nocturnas. Xander bajo los parpados, inhalando el perfume agridulce, siguiendo sus ojos el haz de efímera luz que el polen dejaba tras de sí. Habían comenzado a florecer.

Camilla, más joven y radiante en aquel entonces, propuso plantar aquellas rosas para Corrin. No solo como distracción, sino también con el fin de tener un lugar donde él, y ellos, pudieran dirigirse cuando se sintieran perdidos o decaídos. Las rosas nocturnas eran una de las pocas y no letales especies de flores en Norh. Florecían cada dos años, desprendiendo esporas brillantes, tan pequeñas, comparables con la luz titilante de las luciérnagas.

Xander nunca olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Corrin la primera vez que vio tal acontecimiento. Rememoro el secar sus lágrimas de alegría, con la punta de sus dedos. Las caricias de Camilla en su albina cabeza, el abrazo y camarería de Elise que lloró con él, pese a no sentir exactamente lo mismo. Así como la tímida mano de Leo sosteniendo, deslizándose con timidez, acobijando los dedos de su nuevo hermano.

Negó con la cabeza, arrojando lejos aquellos recuerdos. Memorias como esas no tenían valor ya. Corrin era un traidor, era enemigo de Norh y de Hoshido. **Su enemigo**.

Xander siguió el camino que dibujaban las esporas en tropel, para después dispersarse. El rosal debería estar doblando aquella esquina a la izquierda…

Alguien más estaba ahí.

El príncipe de Norh, por instinto llevo la mano directamente a la empuñadura de su arma, pero no la desenfundo.

Después de todo, quien estaba ahí, de rodillas, y contemplando las rosas brillando con su mística luz. Era nada menos que el extraño personaje que se presentara y salvara dos meses atrás.

Su rostro resplandecía bajo el beso de la luz que desprendían las flores. Xander relajo su postura, contemplándole en silencio. Era evidente el asombro que el desconocido sentía hacia el rosal. No sintió para nada su presencia cuando, cuidadosamente, él avanzo un paso, después dos. El caballero sin nombre se encontraba absorto, casi hipnotizado por los pétalos fluorescentes.

Inesperadamente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a prepararse, el desconocido se llevo ambas manos al rostro, despojándose de su máscara.

Xander contuvo la respiración. El perfil de una nariz pequeña se abrió paso entre la oscuridad, así como unos ojos de un azul profundo, y unas mejillas delgadas. No eran los rasgos de un hombre, podía apreciar ciertas aéreas endurecidas en la gracia de su rostro. Pero definitivamente la criatura que se inclino, con una especie de emoción burbujeante pero recatada a la vez, a inspirar el aroma de las rosas nocturnas se trataba de una…

—Eres una mujer.

Lo siguiente que supo Xander, fue que la punta fría de una espada hizo presión contra la piel de su cuello.

* * *

Lucina hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar el creciente calor que inundaba sus mejillas. Sumergiéndose aún más en el agua perfumada. Cepillando sus húmedos cabellos-finalmente libres de las riendas que lo sujetaban para simular una longitud más corta-; con sus dedos.

No habia tomado un baño desde hace tres meses. Estando agradecida y avergonzada en partes iguales.

El hombre al que salvo, y cuyas gentes de las cercanías al pueblo de Anri, al igual que en otras tantas comunidades que visito durante su viaje sin rumbo; respetaban inmensamente: El príncipe Xander. No tembló ante los escasos centímetros que separaban su espada del cuello frágil de él. Al contrario, le miró en primer lugar sorprendido, para después aclararse la garganta.

—Sígueme, por favor —pidió, girando sobre sus talones, y caminando en dirección contraria.

Así lo hizo ella, pese a sus dudas. Encontrándose en la situación presente.

Sola, en aquel cuarto de baño revestido en mármol. Lucina bajó los ojos, llenándose sus ojos con el reflejo del rostro que el agua le brindaba. Notó sus ojos cansados, la transparencia de su fatiga, la delgadez de sus mejillas, la palidez de su piel. El símbolo de Naga grabado en su retina.

Sosteniéndose del borde de la tina con ambas manos, se elevo por sobre el agua. Dando una larga inspiración, saco un pie, y después el otro. Desnuda a merced de los escalofríos-causados por la pérdida del calor experimentado previamente-, Lucina se apresuró en recoger la toalla predispuesta a en la pequeña silla de madera; donde también reposaba su nueva muda de ropa. Preguntándose nuevamente, que designio le trajo, precisamente, a dicha situación en primer lugar.

 _¿Vas a irte?_

 _No queda nada más para nosotros aquí_

 _¿No vas a buscar a nuestra madre? ¡Ella podría estar ahí afuera!_

 _Ella ya no está con nosotros…Morgan, entiende_

 _¡No lo hago! ¡No me pidas entenderte!_

Súbitamente, la voz de Morgan fue reemplazada por los musicales golpes de unos nudillos contra la puerta de roble. Instintivamente, Lucina se cubrió con la toalla.

— ¿Ha terminado? —era la voz del príncipe.

—Me falta poco…—anuncio, inexplicablemente nerviosa ante el pensamiento de que, lo único que les separaba, era aquella gruesa puerta de madera. Se relamió los labios—Gracias…por el baño, y la ropa.

—No hay necesidad—como siempre, se percato ella, la forma solemne en su discurso parecía dominar la mayor parte de su personalidad—Cuando termine, baje por las escaleras, pasado el corredor derecho, a partir de la puerta de este cuarto—indicó, pudiendo oír ella los pesados pasos de sus botas al alejarse.

Lucina seco sus cabellos con prisa. Para después tomar entre sus manos las prendas prestadas. Eran algo grandes, pero servirían.

* * *

Xander arrojó más leña a la hoguera que crepitaba en la chimenea.

La sala del ala Este era el sitio de descanso predilecto de los sirvientes. Un cuarto de tamaño medio, sin ventanas. El piso era adornado por pieles y cojines de plumas tan suaves que, en más de una ocasión, habia resultado difícil para Xander el despertar a Elise, cada vez que la mencionada caía rendida sobre alguno de estos. Un sitio de descanso ideal para las noches de invierno o lluvia. Donde uno podía sentarse y disfrutar de la calidez del fuego.

— ¿Príncipe?—Xander se dio la vuelta, apartándose de la chimenea. Trato de contener la risa ante la visión de la señorita. Los pantalones y la camisa del personal masculino parecían quedar demasiado holgadas en la zona de los brazos y muslos en general —Se que me veo extraña—admitió la espadachín, desviando la mirada con incomodidad.

—Le ruego que me perdone. No era mi intención el burlarme, mis disculpas.

—Está bien, supongo que si me veo algo graciosa—riendo, alzó el brazo meciéndolo de un lado a otro, moviendo la manga con aire cómico. Traspasando el umbral, hasta llegar al centro del salón, junto a la chimenea. Fijo sus ojos en las llamas ardientes que consumían la madera—Lo que hice, sin duda fue irrespetuoso de mi parte. Lo siento.

Xander alzó una ceja de modo inquisidor.

— ¿Te refieres a ver las rosas nocturnas?

Ella apretó los labios, sin mirarlo.

—De donde vengo…—hizo una pausa, para luego torcer los labios en una tenue sonrisa, casi inexistente, triste—No hay flores.

—Ya veo…—susurró él, empático. La idea de una tierra seca, sin flores o mala hierba siquiera, era desoladora. Especialmente, porque era el tipo de cuadro que él veía al pensar en el futuro. El destino de Norh—Es una lástima.

Xander estudio su perfil. La luz rojiza que las llamas arrojaban sobre su la piel le daban un aspecto más vivaz, sus ojos azules, se daba cuenta ahora, era de un azul un poco más claro que sus cabellos. Ahora notaba él, largos y lisos, cayendo de forma recta hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—Es largo—ella pestaño, insegura al parecer, sobre a qué se refería él—Tu cabello—aclaró sonriendo, al tiempo en que sostenía un mechón entre sus dedos para después apartar la mano—Es hermoso.

—Gracias, es muy amable—murmuró ella, noto él, apenada. Ocasionando que el color de sus propias mejillas se encendieran. Para mala suerte suya, ella reparo en eso— ¿Está usted enfermo, Príncipe?

—No—soltó tajante, para después chasquear la lengua al saber su actitud bastante ruda para con su invitada—No, no lo estoy. Despreocúpese—rogó con voz firme, haciendo parecer seguramente su consejo a una orden, maldiciendo internamente. De repente, él recordó que fue lo que le habia empujado a invitarle, además de agradecerle, en cierto grado por su ayuda—Se me olvidaba—tomando su muñeca dio vuelta a la misma. Y con la otra mano libre, extrajo el pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón, colocando el mismo sobre la palma de la fémina—Quería devolvérselo.

La muchacha froto el pulgar sobre la seda, ensimismada. Xander no era capaz de discernir las emociones que se agolpaban en sus ojos, pues ella tenía la cabeza baja. Rehuyendo a su escrutinio o puede que inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

—Creí que no volvería a verlo.

—No es costumbre mía el quedarme con aquello que no me pertenece.

—Sin duda, usted es un noble peculiar—afirmó con algo que Xander no supo reconocer, pero que a sus oídos, asemejaba a la nostalgia.

—Lo mismo podría decir.

Como lo supuso él, el cuerpo de ella se congelo instantáneamente.

— ¿Cómo…?—sin palabras, ella levanto el rostro, encontrándose sus ojos azules, con los suyos marrones.

—El bordado del pañuelo—aclaró él. Cuando ella soltó un suspiró de derrota, Xander sintió una pizca de compasión—Traje comida—apartándose de la chimenea, se dirigió a una mesa en la que yacían un plato con una hogaza de pan, un trozo de queso de cabra y una jarra con agua—No es mucho. Es vergonzoso pero no hay personal en este lugar. Agregado sea de paso, que para mala suerte el anfitrión no sabe cocinar—ironizo. Apartando una silla—Tome asiento.

—Le agradezco…—con pasos lentos, ella tomo asiento. Xander la rodeo entonces, para luego sentarse él del otro extremo de la mesa—Prometo que le pagare su hospitalidad de alguna forma—juró.

—Soy yo quien debería agradecerte. Salvaste mi vida.

—Solo estuve en el momento y lugar justo—la amargura era palpable en sus palabras. Con timidez, rompió parte de la hogaza de pan, para después cortar con un cuchillo un trozo de queso—El permitirme tomar ese baño, la ropa, y el alimento. Si usted aún siente que debe compensarme, pierda cuidado. Ya lo ha hecho.

Xander le miró con interés. No era solamente una mujer de sangre noble con gran habilidad en la espada. Sino que, además, se mostraba humilde y modesta, para nada codiciosa como si solían ser otros miembros de la corte, a los que se acostumbro desde pequeño.

—Si la dama me lo permite, me gustaría saber su nombre.

Su educación, adivino el rubio, debió ser no tan estricta como la suya propias. Pero si lo bastante remarcable para recobrarse al instante, terminar de masticar, dejando con cuidado el pan con queso en el plato.

—Lucina.

—" _Un nombre musical"_ —al notar el nerviosismo tácito en su huésped, Xander sostuvo la jarra con agua, vertiendo un poco del liquido en una copa, que luego empujo en su dirección—Por tu acento deduzco que no eres de Norh—no dudaba de ella, pero era su debes asegurarse— ¿Eres de Hoshido? —después de todo, siempre existía la posibilidad de espías que, ocultos en las sombras, adquirían la capacidad de aprender el idioma enemigo para mezclarse.

—No—respondió Lucina en un instante, tomando seguidamente, un sorbo de agua de la copa delante de ella—Yo vengo de otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí…

—Ya veo, en ese caso no preguntare—cedió Xander. La tristeza en aquellos ojos azules, distantes, hablaban más que la voz de quien los tuviera— ¿De viaje?

Lucina río, una risa hueca, pero una risa a fin de cuentas.

—No podía permanecer más tiempo en casa.

Lucina y él eran parecidos, se dio cuenta Xander. Meditando que hacer respecto a aquel descubrimiento. No podía afirmarlo en voz alta, aunque estaba seguro: Ella cargaba con un peso, al igual que él. Sentimientos conflictivos, penas y temores que no deseaba dar a conocer a nadie más, fallando en el intento.

Justo como él, aquel día en que Corrin le traiciono.

—Puedes quedarte en este lugar—Lucina abrió la boca para protestar, pero Xander fue más rápido, levantando la mano, silenciándola—Este fuerte no tiene a nadie en estos momentos. Todos los sirvientes y soldados en el mismo partieron hacia la capital hace tres días—endureciendo la mirada, continuo—Estamos en una guerra. No es que dude de tus habilidades, las he visto de primera mano. Admito que tienes talento, además de experiencia para alguien tan joven—alago, dejando escapar un toque de admiración de sus labios—Pero, sola, no eres capaz de terminar una guerra.

Lucina le observó entonces, con interés. Xander sostuvo su mirada. Era la primera regla del campo de combate: No apartes los ojos del oponente. Si lo hacías, podías dar la batalla perdida, mucho antes de empezar la misma. Los minutos pasaron, siendo la espera asfixiante. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Lucina habló.

—Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Protegeré este fuerte en tu lugar. Hasta el día en que decida marcharme.

Xander extendió su mano. Tarde, Lucina comprendió que era lo que él esperaba de su parte. Con timidez, ella estrecho la mano de él. Más grande y callosa, pero igualmente acogedora, amigable.

El trato estaba hecho.

* * *

Una parte de Lucina se arrepentía de haber hecho aquel acuerdo.

El Fuerte Norte, exteriormente, daba la sensación de una construcción lo bastante impenetrable para hacer pedazos las más intrínsecas estrategias militares. Se dio cuenta de ello al recorrer los pasillos, familiarizándose conforme a los meses con cada pasadizo, entradas, salidas y atajos. Además de la barrera que, según Xander, fortalecía a los residentes del lugar, pero no su protección. Una magia interesante, con miles de usos tácticos, sin dudad.

Usos de los cuales, solo _ella_ y Morgan podían ser capaces de concebir.

Ahí, acobijada entre las sabanas, Lucina contemplo el cuerpo celeste de la noche que se dibujaba más allá de la ventana de su cuarto temporal. Comenzando a recordar el pasado.

Todo sucedió un año después de terminada la guerra. La paz habia vuelto a Ylisse, al igual que para los reinos vecinos y naciones adyacentes al mismo. Pero eso no significaba que hubiera paz para su familia.

Habían buscado a su madre. La habían buscado desde Ylisse, pasando por Plegia, Valm, Cho'sin, Ragna Ferox. Contando con la ayuda de los incontables aliados reunidos a lo largo del camino. Los lazos de su madre con cada soldado, con cada integrante de los Sheperd eran irrompibles. Lucina no hizo nada más que agradecer constantemente su esfuerzo, con el corazón esperanzado ante tal despliegue de fe y amistad.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, dicha fe fue muriendo poco a poco. Los informantes y espías de su padre no tenían ninguna pista. Sus amigos y compañeros venidos del futuro comenzaron a distanciarse, algo inevitable, y de lo cual Lucina no podía detenerles de hacer. Libraron su batalla, salvaron sus futuros. Tenían el derecho de perseguir sus sueños, sus metas, de ir tras su felicidad.

Felicidad que parecía inalcanzable para su familia.

Morgan no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Owain. No seguía sus juegos de héroes épicos, ni se molestaba en registrar su existencia. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando libros de estrategia. Obsesionado con la idea de que, si conseguía gloria y fama, la misma guiaría a su madre por el camino a casa. Era doloroso ver a Morgan así, ilusionado con una certeza frágil pero obstinada. Relatando los incontables escenarios de los días por venir, una vez ella retornara a casa.

Lo peor, era que esa ilusión lastimaba también a su padre.

Por un tiempo estuvo bien. Reía, bromeando del asunto, compartiendo las ilusiones de Morgan. Nutriéndose de su frágil esperanza como una flor en mitad del desierto. No importaba el semblante ensombrecido al no llegar noticias, pues determinado, reunía el coraje para salir adelante. O al menos, eso creyó ella hasta que el aniversario de la boda de ambos llego.

Lucina recordó oír un llanto lastimero, fantasmagórico, con un eco que le sacudió el espíritu. No ayudo a sus nervios, el saberse sola en el mismo pasillo. Latiendo de forma presurosa su corazón al recordar que los aposentos de su padre eran cercanos a la fuente del llanto.

Corrió, temerosa de perder a su padre nuevamente. Aceleró sus pasos con la intención de impedir el peligro. El destino, por supuesto, le mostró algo diferente: Ahí, sentado al filo del lecho, amortiguando su llanto contra la tela del gran y blanco vestido de novia, estaba su padre.

Lucina ya había tenido oportunidad de oír su llanto. El día en que Emmeryn falleció, el grito de rabia, así como su voz quebrada se imprimieron en su memoria. Pero los sonidos que salían amortiguados, la voz quebrada, irreconocible. El nombre y las plegarias de retorno que nacían de los labios de su padre: "Mi Robín, vuelve a casa". Le hicieron darse cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Su madre jamás retornaría, porque los muertos no regresan.

Rendida por el sueño, así como por rememorar el pasado. Lucina se entrego al abrazo protector de las cobijas, a la suavidad de la almohada, encogiéndose en la oscuridad del cuarto, como no habia hecho en años.

* * *

Las visitas, se habían convertido en algo frecuente durante las semanas siguientes. Partiendo a altas horas del anochecer, cuando su espíritu se veía perturbado, para permanecer un día o dos. Cortas conversaciones que nunca parecían rozar más allá de los temas cotidianos, sin ahondar demasiado en la situación de cada uno. Resultaba de cierta manera, relajante. Un escape de su parte, entendía Xander. Imperdonable, e irresponsable, pero vital. Apreciaba la compañía de Lucina.

Especialmente en momentos como aquel.

Plantando los pies en el suelo, se mantuvo firme, con la espada en alto. En tanto Lucina avanzaba a paso rápido en su dirección. Tomando impulso, doblando las rodillas, ella salto. Suspendida en el aire, elevo con ambas manos el arma por sobre su cabeza, para después descender la hoja con fuerza. Las espadas impactaron entre sí, saltando chispas a causa de la fricción. Con dificultad, Lucina obligo a su cuerpo a aplicar más presión. Maldiciendo, al percatarse de que el cuerpo de Xander no retrocedía, incluso cuando tiraba con todas sus fuerzas hacia el frente.

—Debo admitir…—falta de aliento, Lucina retrocedió con precaución. Las espadas todavía una contra otra —Que nunca tuve la oportunidad de cruzar espadas con alguien tan experimentado, además de mi padre—agregó con satisfacción.

—Tomare tus palabras como el mayor de los honores entonces…—devolviendo el gesto, Xander dejo escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios. Embistiéndole, aprovecho el hueco formado en su defensa, arremetiendo al frente, guiando su espada de forma recta. Hasta detenerla en a escasos centímetros del cuello delgado. Él habia triunfado—Creo que ya pasamos por algo similar antes, no es así.

—Podríamos decir que sí—añadió, brindando una escueta sonrisa, apartando la punta de la espada con un delicado empuje de su dedo índice—He perdido un combate, y empatado otro. No estoy tan fuera de forma como creía—comentó, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta un conjunto de rocas, sentándose en la hierba. Guardando a la Flachion en la funda de cuero.

—Sería impensable insinuar eso siquiera—imitándole, Xander tomo asiendo a su lado de igual manera.

El cielo, ensombrecido por las nubes que permanentemente obstruían la luz del sol. Volvían gris el panorama general, convirtiendo la tierra, los árboles e incluso los jardines en una ilustración lúgubre. Triste, solitaria, amarga.

— ¿Quién vivía aquí antes? —era impensable para ella que alguien disfrutara el vivir en un fuerte, cuyas tierras generaran nada más que la asfixiante sensación de encierro y soledad.

Xander no respondió. Preocupada de haber traspasado el límite auto impuesto entre ambos, en los días anteriores. Se aclaró la garganta, más que dispuesta a disculparse.

—Mi hermano menor —su voz ronca, controlada ante la invasiva naturaleza de su pregunta, delataba la pena que le aquejaba— ¿Qué tanto sabes de la guerra? —preguntó con la voz más calma.

Lucina le observo por un momento. Su semblante, dominado por las incontables tribulaciones que podían leerse en sus ojos, en la delgada línea de sus labios, en el arco de sus cejas, y las arrugas de su frente. Le incentivaron a responder con sinceridad, a mostrarse ella, interesada, pese a sus reservas.

—Solo sé que es una guerra que se ha prolongado desde mucho tiempo…—incomoda, busco la sensación de familiaridad que poseía su espada. Sosteniendo la Flachion entre sus manos, mirando con expresión triste la funda que le protegía.

—Comprendo—hizo una pausa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las nubes, robando la tan anhelada luz del sol. Parecían acompañar a la tristeza que le seguía—En ese caso, permite contarte mi versión.

—No tiene que hacerlo—era evidente lo doloroso que el tópico resultaba para el príncipe.

—Por favor…—girando el rostro para mirarla. Sus labios temblaron ante la suplica que sabía él, estaba haciéndole—Solo escúchame.

Lucina dudo. No quería saber más de guerras. Se crio en una, combatiendo en otra tiempo después. Deseo suyo no era el saber de las vidas que se habían extinguido en el campo de combate, ni de las lágrimas de los que quedaban atrás.

Pero los ojos de Xander, esos ojos que ella acostumbrara a ver tan determinados, firmes, sinceros, fuertes. Esos ojos ahora eran cubiertos por un velo de incertidumbre, ya rozando al punto álgido de su cansado ser. Lucina suavizo la mirada, recordando que ella fue así también. Que seguía siendo la misma, todavía. La pequeña princesa desesperada, que continuaba luchando con sus demonios. Con el mudo deseo de tener un confidente, alguien con quien compartir el dolor.

—De acuerdo—despacio, ella sostuvo con sus delgados dedos, los gruesos de él. Capturando la mano, ahora fría, en el calor que manaba de las suyas propias.

Xander dio las gracias por el gesto. Naciendo de su boca incontable cantidad de secretos, dudas, remordimientos, anécdotas. La muerte de su madre, el respeto y admiración que sentía hacia su padre, convertido en temor durante los últimos años. La primera vez que enseño a Leo a usar una espada, las clases de etiqueta en las que Camilla y el bailaban hasta marearse. Le contó de sus pesadillas: Los cadáveres enemigos, los gritos, la sangre. Sus ropas manchadas con sangre, la tierra repleta de cadáveres que parecían florecer de la nada. De su culpa, al ver a familias felices, recordando aquellas que su acero separo con el abrazo de la muerte. Y de cómo Elise, tomándole del brazo, compartiendo una de sus radiantes sonrisa, conseguía alejar las sombras que le perseguían.

Finalmente, para concluir, le conto de Corrin: El tímido infante, traído prisionero desde otro reino. Su pequeño príncipe, de quien estaba orgulloso igual que un padre de su propio hijo. El cual Xander esperaba, se uniese a las filas de Norh. Y al heredar el reino, junto con el resto de sus hermanos, pudieran traer verdadera paz y prosperidad a Norh, concluida la guerra. De cómo su traición le infringió un daño irreparable, de los conflictivos sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón, de sus dudas.

—Puede que nunca nos amara—conjeturo, con dolorosa vehemencia—es posible que así fuera, que sus sonrisas, su alegría, su afecto fuera todo inventado.

—No —con valor, Lucina irguió la espalda, sin soltar su mano—Tienes permitido dudar de todo, excepto de eso.

Él la miro, frustrado, dolido, cansado. Todo en partes iguales.

—Dame una razón.

—Hablas de su traición como si hubiera sido algo premeditado. Algo que fue decidido por mano del destino—Enfrentándole, pensó en los ojos de su madre. Siempre con el futuro por delante, determinados, sin temor, valientes. Lucina quería creer que podía transmitir lo mismo con los suyos—Mi madre, ella creía firmemente en que los lazos que compartimos a lo largo de nuestra vida son algo que solo nos pertenece a nosotros. Aún si los dioses influyeran en su creación, somos nosotros mismos quienes decidimos si conservarlos o destruirlos. Tu hermano eligió conservarlos.

— ¡Pero él…!

—El príncipe Corrin eligió un camino diferente. Un camino difícil, pues decidió conservar en su corazón los lazos que creo contigo, con toda la gente que ama. Aún sabiendo que ganaría tu odio en el proceso. No tienes que entenderlo—apretó los labios, el rostro herido, decepcionado de Morgan se reproducía nuevamente en su mente—Tan solo no dudes. No de su amor.

* * *

Leo no le contesto de forma inmediata. Primero, dejo a un lado el libro que leía, pasando a-de la forma más disimulada posible-limpiarse la cera de las orejas. Sonriendo una vez asegurada su capacidad auditiva.

—Podrías repetir lo que me has dicho, hermano.

Xander se removió incomodo. No solía visitar la habitación de Leo. No desde que el mismo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, hace ya tiempo atrás. Usualmente cuando requería consejo de parte de su hermano menor, los mismos eran de naturaleza táctica.

No sentimental, como sucedía ahora.

—Creo que estoy…enamorado.

Desde aquella conversación, las cosas entre él y Lucina se volvieron incomodas. Cada vez que él visitaba la Fortaleza Norte, ella mantenía las distancias, volviendo al trato formal que compartieran la primera vez que se conocieron. Al principio, él habia asumido que ella trataba de no agravar aún más los limites que se habían impuesto el uno con el otro, en esa delgada línea que separaba a los conocidos de los amigos, o sea cual fuera lo que los definiera ahora.

Aún entrenaban juntos, cenaban de forma precaria con las pequeñas provisiones que Xander traía, en ocasiones, en secreto desde el castillo. Ella compartía pequeños fragmentos de su pasado, amigos, familia. Sonriendo se vez en cuando.

Y era ahí cuando el aire se enrarecía, y la incomodidad reinaba. Ella borraba su sonrisa al verse descubierta, al cruzarse sus miradas. Adoptando un aire frio, desinteresado. No que esa actitud suya produjera pesar en él. Le gustaba contemplarla, notar esas sonrisas privadas, secretas, efímeras. El sonido de su voz tan formal, suave, cercana. Por eso, cuando ella torcía los labios, rehuía a sus miradas, evadiendo tan siquiera el roce de sus manos al despedirse él. Algo que, por otro lado, él anhelaba.

De a ratos, en medio de los incontables informes, documentos, y papeleo general; fantaseaba con sostener su mano. Caminar por los jardines, de noche. En las noches, en medio de sus pesadillas, ella se aparecía, abrazando su espalda, permitiendo a su cuerpo entregarse al cobijo de su yugo. Soñaba con un futuro.

Era amor, estaba seguro. Su primer amor, irónicamente.

Leo permaneció en silencio, absorbiendo la información, los detalles que Xander creyó prudente que supiera. Su prolongado silencio fue el equivalente de una dolorosa sesión de tortura. Aliviándose el príncipe mayor al oírle aclararse la garganta.

—Bueno, no negaré que la posibilidad de una candidata para futura reina no está en estos momentos precisamente dentro de nuestros planes a largo plazo—divertido al notar el aprieto de su hermano, Leo decidió preguntar—Imagino que la afortunada sigue en su pleno estado de virtud.

— ¡Leo!

—Lo siento, enserio. No pude resistirme.

—Tengo la impresión de que Niles está mal influenciándote.

—Vamos, tampoco es para que me insultes. Pero volviendo a nuestro interesante tema de conversación… ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes? —Xander cerró la boca—Lo que supuse. Bueno, no debería ser difícil saber si ella te corresponde o no. Sugiero que primero…

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta imprevistamente. Odin entró, con la mirada brillante, notablemente emocionado. Leo por otro lado, gruño con fastidio.

—Odin, te sugiero que si aprecias tu vida…

— ¡Perdóneme, mi Lord! Ha llegado un mensajero de las lejanías—con el rostro serio, elevo un brazo hacia los cielos—Un designio de parte de nuestro Rey Sombrio para el mayor de entre su prole. Las fuerzas enemigas han perturbado la paz del Reino de Nestra. Más concretamente, la ciudad de las doncellas divinas, que ejecutan las divinas danzas, capaces de aliviar el corazón del más agotado guerrero.

—Pero, Cyrkensia es un territorio neutral…

—Eso no importa ahora—abandonando su asiento. Xander camino hasta el umbral de la puerta. Abandonando así los aposentos de su hermano.

Maldito fuera Hoshido, maldita fuera la Familia Real. No les basto confundir a Corrin, ahora también dejaban expuesta su verdadera naturaleza, atacando a personas inocentes, que no deseaban inmiscuirse en el conflicto.

Xander no permitiría dejar aquella transgresión impune. Les daría un castigo, impartiría la justicia necesaria. Incluso si caía en el intento.

 _Tu tienes un deber, ¿no es verdad?_

Él era Xander, Príncipe de la Corona de Norh. Un soldado del pueblo, un caballero con códigos, un hombre con responsabilidades.

Pelear era su deber. Si deseaba un futuro pacífico donde pudiera expresar sus sentimientos, sin miedos e incertidumbre. Primeramente, debía encargarse de desvanecer completamente las batallas que sucedían en el mundo.

* * *

Lo extrañaba, era innecesario el mentirse por más tiempo.

Desde aquella charla, cuando sus manos se separaron, quedando solo silencio entre ambos. Lucina, por primera vez, sintió el incontrolable deseo abrazarle. Perturbandola en sobremanera, horas después, el verlo marcharse al ponerse el sol.

La preocupación anidaba en su corazón: por su bienestar, por su seguridad. ¿Hace cuanto ella no habia rezado e implorado la divina protección de Naga?

El príncipe Xander, sin duda alguna, se hubo apoderado de su espíritu. De sus sentimientos.

Lo odiaba tanto por eso.

Desde que Lucina tenia uso de razón, incluso en aquel futuro de desesperanza y destrucción. Cosas como el amor solo existían en un rincón privado de sus escasas, felices memorias del tiempo en el que sus padres vivían, observándolos, escondida tras las paredes. O en los relatos épicos que la tía Lissa concebía en aras de alejar la desalentadora realidad en la que ella, y los demás, hubieran de sobrevivir constantemente.

El anhelo por su presencia, la felicidad que nacía al saberlo cercano, la sonrisas sinceras que le regalaba, cuando la contemplaba y ella le descubría. El deseo de que su rostro perdiera aquel aire sombrío. Tales eran el tipo de sentimientos que él despertaba.

—" _Pero no puedo quedarme"—_ hundió más el rostro en la almohada, humedecía a causa de sus lágrimas. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, era solo una forastera, una chica que vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Cometiendo una penitencia auto impuesta por sí misma— _"No puedo ser feliz, no puedo ser feliz"_ —si su hermano y padre no eran felices, ella tampoco lo seria. Aún cuando fue capaz de aceptar que su madre jamás volvería, no veía justo el seguir adelante tampoco.

 _Lucina_

Lo que faltaba, ahora escuchaba voces en su cabeza. De Morgan nada más y nada menos. Aunque era comprensible, su última discusión aún permanecía fresca en su memoria.

 _Lucina, hermana._

—" _Debo estar agotada" —_ sí, eso debía ser. No habia forma de que Morgan estuviera hablando. Ella estaba en un fuerte, acurrucada en su cama, en un mundo diferente al suyo.

 _¡Lucina! ¡Por Naga y Grima!_

Dio un respingo, percibiendo un intenso calor, un picor, en su ojo derecho. Abandonando el cobijo de las sabanas, salto de la cama, para ver en el reflejo del espejo del tocador, la marca sagrada que brillaba en reemplazo de su iris.

— ¿Morgan?

 _¡Finalmente respondes!, empezaba a creer que esto era pura patraña._

— ¿Cómo es posible?

 _Naga me lo enseño._

Lucina cerró y abrió la boca, insegura sobre cómo responder.

 _Salí a buscarte, el mismo día en que te fuiste. Quería disculparme…por las cosas que dije, por cómo te trate. Papá leyó tu carta, y hablo conmigo._

—Pensé que sería lo mejor.

 _¡Pues no lo fue! ¡cuando desperté, tú ya no estabas en Ylisse! Investigue todo trazo que dejaste, hasta llegar con Naga. Ella me lo dijo todo: como fuiste hasta el Monte Prisma, suplicando por un método para marcharte, para irte lejos._

—No podía permanecer más tiempo en Ylisse. No contigo y padre sufriendo tanto.

 _Lo sé. Nuestra madre también se hubiera avergonzado de mi comportamiento. Ahora lo sé. Lucina, no te pediré que vuelvas. Yo solo…quería disculparme._

—No… —ella inspiro, secando las lágrimas, ya secas que hubieran caído de sus ojos. —No hay nada que perdonar, Morgan. Está bien.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, pero Lucina era capaz de percibirlo. El picor en su ojo derecho iba mermando hasta sentir nada más que un pequeño entumecimiento. Pasados unos minutos, Morgan volvió a hablar.

 _Al inicio fue complicado. Podía ver, por muy pocos segundos, lo que tu veías. Naga me advirtió que no tratara de forzar la conexión que existe entre nuestra sangre, pues podría tener consecuencias más tarde._

—Con que así funciona todo esto.

 _¡Asombroso sin duda!...Claro que, también resulto muy conveniente._

Lucina tembló. La voz de Morgan se oía maliciosa, eso nunca era buena señal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

 _Bueno…conocer a quien será mi cuñado, por ejemplo._

Aquella afirmación, para Lucina, fue igual que recibir el impacto de un cubo de agua fría en pleno invierno. Mortificada, oculto su rostro con ayuda de las palmas de sus manos. Con la esperanza de que su hermano menor no pudiera señalar el rojo que coloreaba su piel.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —quiso saber ella, con los nervios a flor de piel.

 _No estoy seguro. Un día conseguí oír sus platicas…Me di cuenta de tus sentimientos muy fácil. Tienes el habito de verle cuando él esta distraído. Tu lado adorable nunca habia sido tan evidente como ahora, hermana._

—Morgan, para ya por favor—el hilo de la conversación conseguía desanimarla. Hace tan solo tres minutos atrás, ella se lamentaba de sus evidentes sentimientos—Entre nosotros no sucede nada.

 _¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es tan obvio que si sucede "algo"!_

—Morgan.

 _Lucina._

—Morgan.

 _Lucina._

—Morgan.

 _Lucina._

—Morgan…—era inútil, cuando Morgan insistía de esa manera tan infantil, era mucho mejor seguir la corriente—Lo admito…yo…creo que lo amo.

 _¡Oh, "amar"! ¡Esa palabra es fuerte!_

—Apreciaría si pudieras ser más comprensivo en este asunto.

 _¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que lo soy!_

—Te oyes muy entretenido por mi situación, a decir verdad.

 _Es por la hilaridad de todo este asunto. Piénsalo: Una mujer sin memoria aparece un día, inconsciente en un campo. Para después despertar, conociendo a aquel que sería el amor de su vida, además de nuestro padre. Luego estás tú, salvándole la vida a un príncipe de otro mundo, ofreciéndote él un techo donde pasar tus días. Algo me dice que nuestra familia debe tener alguna maldición hereditaria._

Sorpresivamente, Lucina soltó una carcajada. El comentario de su hermano, con esa voz tan despreocupada, amigable y chillona de algún modo, habia logrado desvanecer la tristeza que le afligía. Tranquilizando su mente, sanando su espíritu.

—Extrañaba hablar contigo.

 _Yo también. No me queda mucho tiempo…Ya estoy sintiendo los efectos del hechizo desvanecerse…Oye atentamente mis palabras, por favor._

— ¿De qué se trata?

 _Cuando te fuiste, papá se entristeció, pero al mismo tiempo lo asimilo con rapidez. Yo no podía comprender la razón. Estuve enojado con él por días, sin hablarnos. Sin embargo, ya creo entender el porqué de su recuperación: Tú eres tu propia persona Lucy, eres mi hermana y nadie podrá reemplazarte. Ni siquiera la pequeña versión de ti, que babea mis libros cuando la cargo por las noches para que vuelva a dormir. Mereces tu propia felicidad, tu final feliz. Por eso, no importa como terminen las cosas, si la oportunidad se presenta, aunque tengas miedo, incluso si tienes tus propias dudas. Se feliz hermana, prométemelo. No necesitas las bendiciones de nuestros padres, ni la mía. Se feliz…_

—Morgan…—con voz ronca, Lucina se llevo la punta de sus dedos, acariciando la esquina de su ojo derecho, del cual brotaba, nuevamente, una fina cascada de agua salada. Hasta el final, era Morgan el que la haría llorar uh—Gracias…—susurró, aún cuando la voz de su hermano se hubiera desvanecido segundos antes.

* * *

—De ser posible me gustaría acompañarte—Leo sonrió, para incomodidad de él. Era sabido que no sería fácil escaparse de su hermano menor en esta situación. Especialmente por esa cabeza tan brillante, pero curiosa también—Prometo ser discreto. Silencioso como Belka incluso.

Xander suspiró. Consciente de que no podía culpar nadie más que a sí mismo por ponerse en tan desventajosa crisis.

Nunca esperó el reencontrarse con Corrin en Cyrkensia. Mucho menos él saber a Camilla y Elise vivas, a salvo. Decepcionándose profundamente al percatarse de que ambas eligieron tomar el mismo camino que este.

Sin embargo, lo que más habia hecho mella en él. Fue comprobar que las palabras de Lucina eran ciertas. Aunque explicándose poco, consciente de lo falsas que sus propias palabras sonaran dado el contexto de la situación. Xander fue capaz de percibir la sinceridad en sus ojos, vio al Corrin de antaño, el niño pequeño de quien se hubiera encariñado tanto.

 _No tienes que entenderlo. Tan solo no dudes de su amor_

Xander ya no dudaba, estaba seguro finalmente. Después de volver a Norh, de oír con sus propios oídos las barbaridades que su padre decía, con los ojos embriagados de locura, y una sed de sangre febril. Muy distante a la imagen del implacable, pero justo gobernante, que él conociera en su infancia. Era indudable que algo más oscuro, siniestro yacía detrás del fuego de la guerra.

Corrin tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero su boca parecía sellada. Podría ser que su enemigo poseyera una poderosa influencia, tal vez Corrin no se sentía seguro del todo tampoco; aun conservando sus dudas para sí. Leo, a su retorno tras el conflicto en Cyrkensia, se mostro inclinado a seguir a Elise y Camilla. Por ello, aunque tarde, Xander habia tomado finalmente una decisión.

Iba a unirse a la causa de Corrin, yendo al lugar de encuentro asignado. El día en que los cielos de Norh y Hoshido cambiasen.

Pero antes, quería ver a Lucina una última vez.

Leo pareció reparar en su deseo. Sin necesidad de preguntárselo hizo desvíos en la ruta de viaje, argumentando e insistiendo con que debían ser precavidos. Si Garon descubría la ausencia de sus dos hijos restantes, era probable que las posibilidades de ser puestos bajo arresto fueran altas. Siendo, realmente imposible entonces, el salir a su encuentro con Corrin. Sus subordinados no objetaron ante aquel señalamiento. Deteniéndose a pocos metros de la fortaleza.

—Si vienes conmigo, los demás sospecharan—Leo soltó un bufido, claramente fastidiado. Xander río—Prometo presentártela primero, cuando terminemos con todo este asunto.

—Te tomare la palabra—satisfecho por la minia recompensa a sus esfuerzos. Leo tiro de las riendas de su caballo, haciendo al mismo girar en dirección contraria al camino de tierra—Buena suerte.

Xander suspiró con desaliento. Pese a los buenos deseos de Leo, las rodillas le temblaban.

* * *

Lucina lo vio desde el mirador de la torre más alta de la fortaleza. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, la figura de Xander en su caballo era tan familiar para sus ojos, que no habia hecho falta alzar la voz para preguntar por su identidad. En lugar de eso, descendió la larga escalera de caracol. Aclarando su mente, tranquilizando el palpitar de su corazón. No deseaba delatarse antes de tiempo. Eso solo volvería la situación más incomoda de lo que ya era.

—Lucina—detuvo sus pasos, saliendo precipitadamente de su trance. Sus pies, al parecer, le habían conducido hasta donde él estaba. En la entrada—Yo…—incomodó, el camino hacia adelante, quedando demasiado cerca, frente a frente—Tengo que hablar contigo.

La garganta de ella se seco en un instante, a la par en que un nudo se retorcía en su vientre. Era la ansiedad atormentándola. Pese a todo, se dijo, era el momento de ser valiente, de tener entereza suficiente para soportar.

—Yo también…—levantando la barbilla, se daba cuenta ahora de la diferencia de altura entre ambos—Hay algo importante que deseo contarte.

—Estoy algo nervioso—admitió, fascinándose ella con la tímida sonrisa que se formo en los labios de él—Es algo muy personal lo que quiero contarte.

—Yo también…—hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—No obstante, algo me dice que lo tuyo tiene más prioridad que lo que yo he de comentarte. Por consiguiente, prosigue por favor—pidió Lucina.

Xander asintió, reemplazando la inusual timidez por su seriedad habitual. Solo que la misma, noto Lucina, se veía ligeramente debilitada. Aún dudaba, se dio cuenta ella.

—Iré a reunirme con mi hermano—Lucina se alegró de oír la última palabra con un toque de candor—Confieso que aún me es difícil creer completamente en él. Sin embargo… —mirándola a los ojos, la tomo por los hombros, sin apartar la vista—En lo profundo de mi, sé que el futuro que persigo. El futuro donde tu permaneces a mi lado no se realizara nunca a menos que esta guerra concluya —al ampliarse los ojos azules, con sorpresa, Xander se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería concluir de una vez—Te amo, Lucina.

— ¡Yo también te amo! —exclamó dichosa, sonrojándose al instante, al ver los ojos de él paralizarse—Yo…lo siento, lo lamento. Estuvo mal—aclarándose la garganta, ella bajo la mirada, apenada. Cuando finalmente se hubo serenado, continuo—Al principio, me dije que mis sentimientos estaban mal…Yo viene hasta este lugar, huyendo de una verdad que muchos parecían evadir con excepción de mi. Inicialmente, pensé que la alegría que sentía por tu cercanía era mi propia soledad, carcomiéndome. El tiempo, por otro lado dijo lo contrario—con valentía, impuso un débil agarre sobre los dedos de la mano izquierda de él, aferrándose así a lo real del momento—Con tus visitas, me halle a mi misma en espera de las mismas, ilusionada sobre el tipo de historias que traerías. En tu ausencia, me sentía perdida. Es un poco humillante para mí el confesarlo. Pero con tan poco, con tan escasas sonrisas y momentos compartidos…me enamore de ti.

Lucina tragó, nerviosa. Nunca antes se habia confesado a alguien. Sus manos sudaban, el corazón palpitaba con el doble de ritmo. Se sentía desfallecer, al punto en que no reparó en las manos que acunaron su rostro, hasta sentir la dulce presión de otra boca sobre la suya.

No fue un beso largo y memorable como aquellos que la tía Lissa relataba en cuentos, ni tampoco los breves y sucesivos que ella viera compartir a sus padres. Los labios de Xander rozaron con firmeza su boca, para después separase, entre abiertos en señal de un deseo ascendente. Lucina pestaño, aturdida por el contacto.

—Si vuelvo…cásate conmigo.

 _Se feliz…_

—Tú serás el viento en mi espalda, y la espada que permanezca a mi lado—retrocediendo un poco, ella extendió su mano derecha. En la misma, reposaba el pañuelo blanco de seda—Y para asegurarme de ello, te doy entrega de esto—Xander miró el trozo blanco de tela, inseguro sobre el significado de sus palabras—Este pañuelo fue uno de los pocos regalos que mi madre me dio. Es muy importante para mí, pero esa no es la razón de que quiera entregártelo.

— ¿Cuál es entonces?

—Las costumbres de la corte del reino del cual provengo dictan que si yo, una dama noble, ofrezco mis favores a un caballero. Es mi deber el dejar una prenda personal como garantía de nuestra promesa. El caballero…no tiene permitido volver hasta que complete su misión, y por consiguiente yo esperare.

—Volveré entonces—juró Xander, una vez concluida la explicación. Su mano enguantada acaricio la tersa mejilla, misma que solo habia sido capaz de tocar en sueños. Lucina se rindió a la placentera sensación del metal frio contra su piel, cerrando los ojos—Cuando todo termine, volveré por ti—prometió, tomando con una esperanza renovada el pañuelo entre sus dedos.

* * *

 _Lucina._

Era una voz, una voz que procedía de un pequeño orbe de luz, en medio de una oscuridad impenetrable.

 _Lucina, despierta._

Era la voz de una mujer, se dio cuenta ella. Amable, cariñosa, firme, con un tono comprensivo. Lucina trató de abrir los ojos, pero estaba muy cansada, tan agotada.

 _Mi pequeño lucero, abre los ojos._

Mi pequeño lucero, la única persona que le llamaba así era…

 _Sé que puedes oír su llanto, al igual que puedes oírme a mí. Lucina, puedes abrir los ojos. Todo estará bien ahora, finalmente volveré al lado de tu padre y tu hermano._

—" _No te vayas" —_ era egoísta de su parte, sin duda. Pero no quería que terminara, deseaba volver a oír su voz, aunque fuera por unos minutos más _—"No me dejes sola" —_ rogó, sintiéndose una niña nuevamente.

 _No estás sola, Lucina…Abre los ojos, y veras que hablo con la verdad._

Lo primero que registro al abrir los ojos fue en el rostro excitado de Elise.

— ¡Despertó, despertó! ¡Leo, ve a buscar a Xander!

—Acabo de llegar y ya me estás echando…

— ¡Ve por él, dile que entre!

—Cálmate Elise—por el rabillo de ojo, se percato de Camilla, ahí sentada a su lado, apartando con esmero cariñoso los cabellos de su flequillo, pegados a su frente por el sudor que, se daba cuenta ahora, parecía recubrir su cuerpo—Lucina, hiciste un buen trabajo. No te esfuerces, acabas de dar a luz—recordó con suavidad.

Oh, cierto. Poco a poco, su mente comenzó a conectar las piezas en blanco. Recordó las contracciones, el intenso dolor, un histérico Leo gritar el nombre de Elise. A Camilla tomando su mano, acompañándole, marcando el ritmo en que debía respirar. La confianza con la que Elise se posiciono entre sus piernas para ayudarle a recibir al bebé, a las sirvientas, presurosas trayendo contigo el agua caliente, las toallas.

—El bebé…

—Es un niño—el corazón de Lucina dio un vuelvo al escuchar la voz de su esposo interrumpirle, suavizando la mirada al verle en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo. Trató de estirar los labios para corresponderle, pero incluso hacer eso conllevaba un gran trabajo para su agotado cuerpo. Xander lo comprendió rápidamente, caminando con pasos largos hasta el lecho, para depositar un pequeño bulto de tela a su derecha, en la curva de su cuello—Tiene tu nariz.

Xander tenía razón, la pequeña punta de la nariz de aquella criatura tan diminuta era igual a la suya. El cabello por otra parte, notó ella, era de la misma tonalidad rubia que la cabellera de Xander.

— ¿Han pensando en un nombre? —Leo miró a su nuevo sobrino con interés. El llanto solo habia durado por un par de minutos, pero al sostenerlo su hermano, el mismo cesó al instante, algo peculiar—No quiero tener que usar algún apelativo poco original con el niño.

—Yo ya lo he hecho—atentos, Leo, Camilla y Elise, observaron impacientes al mayor de los cuatro—Siegbert.

Lucina miró el rostro de su hijo. Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. Enterneciéndose su corazón al picar con cuidado la punta de su nariz, quejándose este del roce. Siegbert, famosa victoria, inmensa gloria si se leía en el lenguaje de Ylisse.

Lucina beso la pequeña cabeza, con los labios temblorosos. Permitiéndose llorar, al sentirla presión de los labios de Xander sobre su frente.

—Es un bonito nombre—secundo en un susurró, atrayendo al niño lo más cerca que pudiera de ella—Me gusta.

 _No estás sola Lucina_

Su madre habia tenido la razón, como era de esperar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Primero que nada muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. La idea de esta pareja siempre me ha parecido interesante desde que comencé a jugar Conquest y note muchas similitudes entre estos dos. Podría hacer un testamento sobre las razones que me llevaron a emparejarlos, pero supongo que dejare eso para más adelante. En el futuro…

Para concluir me gustaría dejar en claro algunas cosas: Sí, Robin volvió a su mundo al lado de Chrom y Morgan.

El titulo del fic: Nameless Maiden, significa "Doncella sin nombre". La idea era que el nombre de Lucina se mantuviera en el anonimato hasta el momento de la confesión. No obstante me di cuenta que me sería imposible escribir de ese modo. _Aunque en cierto sentido_ , se podría decir que cumplió con mi cometido. Los hermanos de Norh, y prácticamente nadie supo de Lucina hasta terminada la guerra, ni su nombre.

La conexión-mental entre Morgan y Lucina. Bautizada por mi adorable amiga Ryuu-la cumplañera-como Naga-Phone, tras leerse ella la historia. Fue concebida con la intención de lograr una reconciliación entre ambos sin incluir a Morgan necesariamente en el universo de Fates.

Pretendía poner más de Laslow, Selena y Odin. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta sus epílogos al finalizar todos los juegos: volver a sus mundos originales una vez finalizada su misión (Para más detalles, ver en youtube el DLC Hidden Trues). No lo creí necesario.

Como nota final, actualmente estoy trabajando en hacer correcciones de lo que han leído, con la intención de convertirlo en un documento PDF, y subirlo en mi página: "Over the Moon Fics", a la cual pueden acceder desde mi perfil de fanfiction para su descarga y lectura futura, para los interesados por supuesto.


End file.
